


Christmas tree

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: “You had the keys all along?” He asks, his heavy voice sending a shiver down Buck’s spine.“Yeah,” Buck breathes out, unable to look away from his boyfriend’s eyes.Eddie’s mouth hangs open before he speaks again. “Then why did we break into your sister’s place?”“Because it’s more fun,” he replies as a matter of factly and shrugs. “Come on, live a little.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Christmas Tree
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

“Are you sure about this?”

Buck looks over his shoulder at Eddie with an amused smile. He parked his jeep in the driveway less than ten minutes ago and he’s already lost track of how many times his boyfriend has asked that question. Something tells him that it should set off some warning alarm in his head, but Buck doesn’t care. This is too important to him to let anything stop him– even Eddie. So he shrugs and brings back his attention to his task. Grunting with effort, he tries to make the window move again and this time it’s a success.

“Ha!” He exclaims when the window finally moves.

Buck opens it entirely, sliding it to the side and climbs over the windowsill to get inside the house. When he notices that the other man isn’t following, he pokes his head out. Eddie is standing outside, a worried look on his face as he looks around him.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Buck grins at him and takes his car keys out of his pocket. He tosses them at his boyfriend who catches them easily. “Leave the stuff by the front door and go back home. I’ll call you to come to pick me up when I’m done.”

Eddie doesn’t say a word, but Buck can see him hesitating. His eyes flicker from him to the keys in his hand, barely paying them any attention, before he looks around him as he ponders his options. Buck’s smile doesn’t leave his face as he waits for him to make up his mind. In all honesty, he wouldn’t be mad if his boyfriend decided to ditch him and go back home, but when he sees Eddie sighing and shaking his head, Buck knows that’s not what he chose to do. He gives him his keys back, sends one last look behind him, then enters.

“Yes!” Buck’s smile widens as he runs to the control panel to turn the security system off. “All clear.”

He tosses his keys on the table near the door and they splay out before turning a floor lamp on. As he goes to open the door, he hears Eddie snag the keys up again. He turns and sees Eddie eyeing them critically. 

“Evan…” Eddie almost growls, low and deep.

Eddie is trying– too hard– to sound menacing, but the low rumble of his voice doesn’t scare Buck. It does something to his insides, something familiar and pleasing. However, now is not the time so he tries to push the sensation away and looks at his boyfriend with a smile he hopes looks innocent spread across his face. Eddie pretends to not buy it as he narrows his eyes and walks toward him, holding up a key Buck’s recognizes as Maddie’s. He closer and closer until their chests touch, but the small smile on his lips betrays him.

“Is this Maddie’s?” He cocks an eyebrow at Buck who smiles sheepishly.

“Maybe?”

“You had the keys all along?” He asks, his heavy voice sending a shiver down Buck’s spine.

“Yeah,” Buck breathes out, unable to look away from his boyfriend’s eyes.

Eddie’s mouth hangs open before he speaks again. “Then why did we break into your sister’s place?”

“Because it’s more fun,” he replies as a matter of factly and shrugs. “Come on, live a little.”

“Damn, I hate you,” Eddie declares, but Buck knows he doesn’t mean it.

“Nah, you love me,” Buck argues with a cocky smile.

He lightly taps the other man’s chest as he leans in to peck his lips. He plants another kiss on Eddie’s cheek for good measure before taking his keys from his hand. He opens the front door and runs to the car excitedly.

A part of him fears Maddie’s reaction. Christmas isn’t her favorite time of the year, not anymore. And Buck gets it– after everything that has happened last year around that time, after Doug– he understands that his sister doesn’t want to bother with a Christmas tree and decorations. She’s not in the mood and Buck can’t blame her for that. However, he’s slowly getting why everyone makes such a fuss about the holiday and getting some of the Christmas spirit everyone’s talking about, and he wants to share it with Maddie. Buck just wants the older Buckley to be happy and at peace. She deserves it.

Buck preferred to talk to her over doing this, but when he’d tried, it didn’t go well. She’s been pretty closed off after what happened with her ex-husband– she didn’t even tell him about that woman who called 9-1-1 and whom she stalked– and therapy is helping, but she still has a long way to go. Buck is planning on being here for her every step of the way.

Besides, Buck is more a man of action. After that failed attempt at talking to his sister, when she declared that she wasn't getting a Christmas tree this year, he got one for her. He also bought decoration and decided to surprise her. Taking advantage of his sister spending the night with Chimney– who knows about his plan but will deny it if things go bad, his words– Buck talked Eddie into helping him. So, here they are: carrying a giant Christmas tree inside Maddie’s living room.

“Where do you want it?” Eddie asks him, holding the tip of the tree in his arms.

Chewing his bottom lip, Buck scans the room and looks for the perfect spot. “Here,” he says pointing at a corner and Eddie starts moving it, but he changes his mind. “No! Here!”

He hears Eddie breathe deeply through his nose as he pivots to go toward the new spot he’s found. His movement is a bit too rushed and a frame ends up shattered on the floor.

Minutes and a few more broken objects that Buck promises himself he’ll replace later, the tree is up and Buck looks at it, grinning. It looks perfect. Risking a glance toward his boyfriend, he catches him staring at him with a half-smile as he shakes his head. The gesture is more fond than exasperated and Buck wants to kiss him. He does it because he can— a quick, sweet, kiss— before he grabs his hand and drags him outside again to get the bags full of decorations.

After a while, white lights are illuminating the tree, bathing the room in a warm, dim, light, and the tree is buried under garlands and ornaments. Then there’s a loud bang on the door. Buck jumps, dropping a bulb that ends on the floor, broken into pieces, and exchanges a panic look with Eddie. Before any of them can say anything, an authoritarian female voice shouts:

“LAPD! I’m coming in!”

It all happens so fast Buck hardly can follow. The door opens, a gun is pointed at them, the cop yells at them to put their hands up, both Eddie and he oblige, and then the lights are turned on. Buck instantly recognizes the cop as Athena and he can’t stop himself from bursting out laughing at the woman’s dumbfounded look. Next to him, Eddie keeps his hands up, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“What the hell is going on here?” Athena asks, putting her gun back in the holster.

“We–” Buck starts but he has to stop to take a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm himself down, “surprise— for Maddie— tree.”

That’s all he manages to get out between his fit of laughter. If looks could kill, Buck would be dead, although he wouldn’t be sure who the murderer would be: Eddie or Athena. They both glare at him, waiting until he’s done laughing so hard and can catch his breath. Once he’s done, Athena has them sat on the couch.

“Explain,” the woman demands, her hands on her hips. “Why did I get a call from Maddie?”

“She told Buck she wasn’t getting a tree,” Eddie starts, his back pressed against the couch and his arms crossed over his chest, “so he decided to surprise her.”

“By breaking in her house?” the sergeant deduces, shaking her head, exasperation obvious. “Why didn’t you use your keys?”

Buck opens his mouth to reply but Eddie is faster. “Because it’s more fun, apparently,” his boyfriend replies.

“It’s also illegal,” Buck can see Athena is fighting the urge to hit her forehead with her palm. “You set the silent alarm off when you forced the window open, idiots!”

“Damn, I hate you,” Eddie sighs for the second time that night.

“Nah, you love me,” Buck replies again, sending him a broad smile.

“I’m really starting to wonder why,” the man declares but he’s smiling.

Athena shakes her head at them– again– before calling Maddie to let her know what happened. Even though the speaker is off, Buck can hear her threaten to kill him for scaring her but she ends up bursting out laughing, declaring that she was coming over.

As they wait for her to arrive, Athena makes them clean the mess they made while she calls Bobby and tells him what happened. Minutes later, Maddie shows up with Chimney.

“I didn’t know he was going to come in through the window,” the man says as they enter the living room. Buck thinks it’s cute how his coworker can’t keep a secret from his sister but also makes a mental note to not trust him with his Maddie related secrets.

“I–” His sister starts before stopping when her eyes fall on the big Christmas tree.

Buck’s heart starts pounding in his chest, worry making his stomach drop, and the only reason why he doesn’t run away or has a nervous breakdown is the comforting hand Eddie’s resting on the small of his back. Maddie stays silent for a short while, just looking at Buck, and suddenly, her arms wrap around his body, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispers in his ear.

Maddie plants a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and turning to Eddie. She hugs and thanks him, too.

Buck doesn’t miss the soft smile that spreads across his boyfriend’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
